


Babysitting the Tiger

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing after a rogue NEXT with an unusual ability, Barnaby was faced with quite the predicament. Now he has to take care of his partner who now sported tiger ears and a tail and was ever the affectionate kitten while having them. What will this do for the usual stoic man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> First story done in Tiger & Bunny. Moved form FF.net

HeroTV copters were above and recording every little detail as the chase continued. The rogue NEXT, who just came from the gold stage with a bag of cash slung over his back, was now on a high speed chase along the metropolis on a stolen motorbike, closely followed by the quick witted stylings of Barnaby on his own motorbike with Kotetsu contained securely in the side car. "Damn it, Bunny! We're losing him!" Kotetsu called from the side car, face plate flipped up as he looked to the other. "I know that, old man. It's pretty hard to weave in and out of traffic toting you on the side without nicking a car." Barnaby spoke. "And I told you time and again that my name's-"

"Not Bunny, it's Barnaby. I know, I know." Kotetsu snuffed as he watched the criminal get farther from them and not wanting to lose the perp, he hit a switch inside the side car and had it release from Barnaby's bike, transforming into a bike of its own and Kotetsu was off. "Old man!" Barnaby hissed and groaned before he followed behind the reckless man.

From above, Sky High watched the scene, waiting for a clear shot to catch the criminal off guard with a gust of wind without causing a wreck on the crowded streets. He spotted Kotetsu getting closer and closer to the other, surprisingly not causing any damage in the process with his well-known title as the Crusher of Justice and waited to see what would happen next. Finally, there was a break in traffic as the NEXT, followed by Kotetsu, flung their bikes off the side where there was no guard railings, landing in the silver stage and continued on. Agnes from her location continued to watch, biting a nail as she watched Kotetsu. She knew of the other to usually ruin captures with his antics but it looked as if he was doing his job for once without no chance of backfire. The NEXT snarled in anger as he turned back to the other hero. "Give it up, old man! Aren't you a little ancient to be parading around on a bike in a high speed chase?"

"I'll have you know that I'm not as old as you think!" he growled. "And I get enough snark from my partner so don't think I'll take that from you either!" He raised an arm, readying the wire to grab a hold of the runaway bike. The man saw this and knew this was the perfect opportunity. So, glowing blue and raising a hand, a bright flash blinded Kotetsu and he yelped in surprise, his one handed hold losing control of the bike and he skidded along the pavement with it. The criminal laughed before he was brought to a screeching halt himself as ice began to grow over the bike and Blue Rose entered the scene with her trademark catchphrase, making sure the man's arms were locked tight as well so she didn't have to come in contact with the same issue as Kotetsu at the moment. With no sign of Barnaby yet, Keith landed and helped Kotetsu to sit up. "Mr. Wild! Mr. Wild, are you ok?" he questioned.

An amber gaze landed on bright blue as the other grinned. "Nothing new with me, huh?" he murmured and Keith sighed in relief. "Good to see you ok. Mr. Barnaby should be here any minute now." And right on cue, the sound of another motorbike pulled up beside them as Barnaby hopped off the bike and moved over to Kotetsu. "You alright, old man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Help me up." he said and Barnaby took the outstretched hand and helped him up. But once Kotetsu was on his feet, he became dizzy ten times more than he thought he was and stumbled, falling into Barnaby's arms who was there ready to catch him. "Old man? Old man! Kotetsu!" he called as he shook the other. "Dizzy...maybe I'm not alright..." he mumbled and Barnaby cursed. He looked to Keith and told him that he'll have the Apollon Media van to come by and pick up their bikes while he lifted Kotetsu into his arms bridal style and activating his power to make the trip quicker, leapt off for the hospital.

0

All he heard was muffled words when Kotetsu finally opened his eyes to blinding white and groaned pitifully as he reached up to cover his eyes as the muffled conversation began to clear.

"...what are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens. The criminal will probably not speak so we can't be sure of the duration."

A sigh. "Alright, thank you." Kotetsu groaned again before moving to sit up in the bed only to feel a soft hand pressing down on his chest. "Relax. You might be here for a while." Barnaby spoke and the other glanced to him. "What's going on, where am I?" he asked softly. "You're in the hospital. You got a few bumps and bruises but nothing you can't handle." he replied. "The doc makes it sound like something else is up." Barnaby was silent and Kotetsu went to scratch his head when he felt something that didn't belong. He tugged on them experimentally and winced when he felt pain.

"Bunny...what the hell happened to me?"

"The NEXT we fought...he has some sort of DNA ability. So now...you're pretty much a human tiger."

"Well damn."

0

Once he was given the clear to go, Barnaby and Kotetsu left the hospital only to come face to face with Maverick who arrived after getting some details from Keith about the situation from that day's capture. Seeing the ears on the other's head made him look to Barnaby for an explanation. He explained what happened and Maverick sighed before looking to them both. "Chances are Mr. Tiger will be unfit to work with such a condition on him so until it clears up, I'm having you both on temporary leave and leave him in your care, Barnaby."

"But sir..." Barnaby began.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to watch over me. I can take care of myself." Kotetsu admonished. "I rather not take risks." Maverick spoke and got into the car waiting for him. Both sighed and looked to each other. "I can go home if you don't want to really do this." Kotetsu murmured. Barnaby was quiet as he contemplated the idea. He really didn't want to take care of the other but he also worried about what could happen if he had no one watching him. Taking the silence as an ok, Kotetsu made a quiet leave and by the time Barnaby realized the other had left while he was thinking, he sighed and decided it would be wise to check on him in the morning and left to return home as well.

0

Early the next morning, Barnaby was in his car and heading down into the bronze stage to see his partner. When he arrived at the door, he knocked and waited. It was a few before the other, sleepy eyed, opened the door. "Oh, hey Bunny." he said yawning softly. "I'm just here to check up on you." he spoke as he stepped inside when allowed. "I'm fine, just a bit tired. More than usual to be exact." he said as he followed the other into his messy home and collapsed on the couch that had a pretty nice indent in it, indicating that he slept on the couch instead of his own bed. Tiger tail curled about him as Barnaby stepped over to him. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Funny thing, Bunny. I tried sleeping in my bed but I just couldn't get comfortable. So I came out here and the couch was just so nice." he said as he stretched, claws Barnaby didn't see before kneading into the couch fibers as the other made himself comfortable. Barnaby knew that while he was a tiger, he acted more like a cat and if that were true, he might need a little more maintenance than he thought. "Kotetsu, you might be becoming more cat-like than you care to think. And if that is so, you're better off staying with me." he spoke and the other looked to him.

"Ah, Bunny, you don't have to. You're not used to much company so you don't need me hanging around. I promise I can take care of myself." he spoke. "But you're my partner and I rather have you somewhere nearby than way out here where I can't get to you in time." Kotetsu watched him, surprised by the concern before moving to sit up. "Are you sure about this?" he asked as he stood. "I'm positive." He never saw a bigger grin on the other man's face and winced when he was brought into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Bunny!"

He patted the other's back and swore he heard a faint purr at the action.

0

When they packed a few clothes for the stay, they were on their way back to Barnaby's flat. The younger male took a glance over to the other, finding him curled comfortably in his seat and inside, he awed just a little at the sight but shook his head at the thought as he continued on his way. When the arrived, he nudged the other awake, who gave a grumble, and they both climbed out the car, Kotetsu with his bag slung over his shoulder and tail swishing lightly behind them as they hurried into the building so he wouldn't be spotted and took the elevator up to the flat. When they got inside, Kotetsu placed his bag down and made himself at home on the lone chair sitting in the spacious living room. "Are you hungry at all? Maybe thirsty?" Barnaby asked as he looked to the other. "Some food will do me some good. Maybe some tuna or salmon." he murmured and Barnaby huffed, having nothing like that in the house.

"How about chicken?" he asked as he headed for the kitchen. "Mmm, chicken sounds good, Bunny." The younger nodded and made his way into the kitchen, fetching said chicken from the freezer and thawed it out before making some semblance of a presentable meal for the other before bringing it out for him along with a glass of milk. Seeing as he's much more of a kitten than some sort of ferocious tiger, he might enjoy milk over wine. And he rather not have a drunk Kotetsu doing stuff he wouldn't like in his state of mind. The other was asleep once more and he knew cats slept for hours on end but this was becoming slightly ridiculous. "Kotetsu, wake up. I have your food."

The other murmured something and gave a soft purr before opening his eyes and looked to Barnaby. He held a hand out for the plate and Barnaby handed it over to him, setting the glass on the table beside the lounge chair and watched as Kotetsu was already making a mess of himself as he ate the chicken in voracious bites and using his hands instead of the fork. He sighed and went to grab a towel and a bowl for the milk. If Kotetsu and his tiger genes were already making that much of a mess with the chicken, heaven forbid he let him get a hold of the milk. When he returned to the living room, he moved over to Kotetsu who was reaching for the glass and promptly slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"Clean up first." he said, handing him the towel and Kotetsu took it, cleaning off his face and hand while Barnaby poured the milk into the bowl and set it on the floor. Kotetsu watched him and blinked innocently. "Hey Bunny, why the floor?"

"Cause if you're gonna be as bad as you were with the chicken, I rather you not make a mess of yourself and the chair lapping at the milk." he replied. "Hey! I have some dignity, you know!" Kotetsu snapped but the milk was inviting and before he could control the urge, he was on his hands and knees, lapping at the milk with a content purr. "Dignity, you say. What dignity?" Barnaby murmured as he took a seat on the chair where Kotetsu once was and relaxed as he waited for the other to finish. But deep in his mind, he allowed to admit seeing the older man acting like this was kind of cute and found it would be a shame to see the tiger features go whenever the NEXT power wore off.

0

That night, he made some sort of blanket nest for Kotetsu to sleep in since he didn't have an extra futon for the other to sleep on and he was sure he wouldn't take the chair. He took care of his nightly duties and was off to bed. Later on in the night, the sound of the door opening made him rouse from his slumber. Weight landed on the bed before a strong form cuddled up to his back. "Old man, go back to the living room."

"But you're so warm, Bunny." he murmured softly.

The other blushed just a tad at the words, feeling an arm loop over his waist and a face burying into his neck, the gentle puff of air hitting his neck making him shiver. "Cold?" Kotetsu questioned as he pulled him closer. Barnaby was left with no words of protest. Damn the cat side of him that gravitated to the nearest heat source.

0

So the rest of the week continued as usual. Kotetsu was fed tuna, salmon, chicken, beef and the occasional fried rice ("This is delicious, Bunny! You need to make this more often!" Which was followed by: "I didn't make it, I ordered out for you.") and nothing seemed to change with the tiger features but inside, Barnaby was hardly complaining. The old man helped him out this much so it was about time he had the chance to do the same, despite the unorthodox situation. But out of curiosity, he did went out of his way to buy one small cat toy. A little silver vine mouse for Kotetsu to play with. Sure he was a tiger but with how cat-like he has been over the course of the week, he decided to tease it a little before it was completely gone. He entered the apartment to see Kotetsu watching the recent HeroTV capture and was pouting the entire time. "Man that should be us out there." he muttered.

"It should but you've been hit with this so until you get better, we have to stick it out inside." Kotetsu frowned and sat back in his seat. "I'm sorry, Bunny. I'm sure you want to be out there catching criminals and gaining points to keep yourself at the top. I must make for a pretty dumb partner." he murmured softly. "You are a dumb partner but I couldn't ask for anyone better to teach me new things on the field, Kotetsu." he said as he reached into the bag. "So you don't get bored." Kotetsu's tiger ears perked up at the sound of the tiny bell connected to the toy mouse's tail and looked over to Barnaby who was shaking the little toy with a soft smile before tossing it out to the other who bolted from his chair and went to attack the little toy. Barnaby watched the other flip the mouse around happily as a kitten would before moving over to the chair and continued to watch the program Kotetsu was watching previously.

Now, as one that never had a pet before, much less a cat, he didn't know the adverse effect that silver vine does to said animal. Now multiply that tenfold with Kotetsu as a human cat. Barnaby was stunned as he got a lapful of tiger who began to softly nibble along his neck, a deep rumbling purr vibrating in his chest. "Old man...what are you doing..."

"Mmm...mine..." he purred as he continued to nibble before landing a bite on the juncture of his shoulder and neck, soothing it with a rough tongue which made the younger groan softly. _'Damn it, Kotetsu...not yet...'_ he thought to himself but the kneading of gentle claws on his shoulders and the marking the other was making was slowly withering Barnaby's hold on his self-restraint. After the Jake incident, his attraction to the elder, not just as a partner but something so much more, skyrocketed but he kept a lid on such emotions since he never wanted it to get in the way of work, especially dealing with rogue NEXT and anything that could distract them could be the end of them in the blink of an eye.

And not only that but the other was once a married man and he definitely didn't want to do anything with him if he wasn't ready to move on just yet. But with the way he was acting now, whether it was spurred on by the heady lust of being under the grip of silver vine or the man's own desire, Barnaby would probably never know until the effect wore off...

But he supposed he could indulged himself just this once without any terrible regrets...

And to remind himself never to get a silver vine toy for any cat in the future even if the effects are different than what he was dealing with right now.

0

With blankets askew and desires sated, Kotetsu was curled up once again into Barnaby's side, ears folded back in content as he purred softly. Barnaby was stroking his back, enjoying the purrs he elicits from the other. He enjoyed the peace and quiet as well as the content purrs but knew this was just a one-time deal and he'll probably never see it again. _'Just have to make the best of it while it lasts.'_ he thought to himself before looking down to an amber gaze and a lazy smile. "Love you, Bunny." Kotetsu murmured softly and that sent a pang of love and remorse. He wanted so much to believe the man but he could only guess he uttered the words as a cat able to speak to the hand that feeds it.

"I wish I could believe your words, Kotetsu." he murmured softly.

"But I do mean them." he said as he move to sit up. "I've felt this way for a while, long before getting hit with this. I just never told you because I didn't know whether I was ready to move on just yet from Tomoe. And the time we spent together, just being us and not partners on the hero circuit, gave me time to think. I'm ready now...and I guess a little can be blamed on the tiger in me that has instinct saying you're right for me." he said with a soft laugh. Barnaby listened and almost felt his eyes beginning to water at the thought of having the man with him in more ways than just a partner for the team. "Are you really serious?"

"I am. I love you, Bunny. Really and truly love you."

The tears spilled and they were wiped by a gentle hand as Barnaby held him closer. "I love you too, Kotetsu."

They slept late into the morning when they woke early afternoon, the tiger ears and tail was gone. Kotetsu made a crack about them disappearing after a round of mating, which promptly got him smacked by Barnaby but the flush the other sported made Kotetsu tease him a little more only to be stopped with the fact that Barnaby could blackmail him with the milk incident.

"So cold, Bunny."

"So says the one that came to me for warmth every night while stuck as a tiger." Barnaby spoke as they walked into the Apollon Media building to catch up on missing work. But as they rode the elevator up to their shared office, Kotetsu leaned over to kiss Barnaby's cheek. "Just a little thank you for going out of your to take care of me."

"Someone had to. I fear of you being left alone to your own devices in your own house. If you didn't make a mess with the milk first, you'll probably make yourself sick eat raw meat and fish."

Kotetsu pouted and the two began to bicker back and forth playfully as they entered the office. "Oh, and if this ever were to happen again, I'm cutting you off from silver vine."

"Pfft! You brought it to me! And besides, that kinda help us realize our feelings!"

"I can't say I regret it...but you're insatiable."

"I beg to differ, Bunny. I might as well say you live up to that nickname."

"Hardly."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Mr. Lloyds!"


End file.
